


Tentatodd Free Day: The prince and the Octopus

by sarriathmg



Series: Jason Todd art [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alien Biology, Explicit Sexual Content, Hentai, Jason Todd Has Tentacles, Kissing, M/M, Mpreg, NSFW Art, Octomer!Jason, Oviposition, Pregnancy, Prince!Dick, Romani Dick Grayson, Tentacles, Tentatodd Week 2020, Tumblr: Tentatodd Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: Prince!Dick meets Octomer!Jason.NSFW art. Explicit.Read the tags. You know what you're in for.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Jason Todd art [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653772
Comments: 2
Kudos: 196





	Tentatodd Free Day: The prince and the Octopus




End file.
